


Stories I write here that may possibly get their own series idk

by Pretzel_Gal



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ancestors, Angst, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Karlnapity, Minecraft, More tags but idk, Other possible relathionships, Ranbob comes to the past in a possible chapter, Real Life, Rewuest anything you want me to write? go off baby, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, Tommy ansgt in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/pseuds/Pretzel_Gal
Summary: This is just a work where Ill list my ideas snd possibly write them out. Feel free to request something for me to write.I have a few ideas already, such as Ranbob from tales of the smp going back in time to change history, to Tommy relieving stress by getting involved with gangs
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dreams sister Drista, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone? - Relationship, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Posting this for now because tags are a bitch. I think I'll write some stories of Ranbob first, I really like him. I think I'll write a profile on headcanons such as his family background. I want to write him with a strong ability such as able to teleport others with him, perhaps the endermen family powers grew stronger and changed over time. Ranbob breaks Dream out of Prison 👁👁

_**Afterall, What if Dream did something to Ranboo that runs in the family and gets worse over generations? Perhaps a curse? idk.** _


	2. Info of the Ranbob here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information

YOU KNOW WHAT? AO3 REFRESHED AND DELETED THE TEXT HERE SO FUCK THIS YALL WILL GET A SURPISE WHEN I WRITE THE RANBOB FIC FUCKIN HELL GOD DAMMIT IT WAS LONG AND HAD A RANBOB PROFILE

HAVE FUCKING THIS

credit since i didnt make this

https://jjebby.tumblr.com/


End file.
